


Candles

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Other, Short, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You make special candles with Vincent
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 38





	Candles

“Hey Vinny, could you help me with something?” You called to him.

Vincent looked up from his current statue, tilting his head at you. In your arms you held several jars full of used tea leaves and some ribbons. 

“I want to make candles with my tea leaves in them.” You sat your jars down on a table. “I’ve been saving them up for months. Will you help me? Please?”

Vincent tilted his head slightly, but he nodded, waving you over.

“Yay!” You ran over, kissing his cheek as you watched him ready the wax. 

He silently instructed you on how to make candles using an old mold that he had used when his mama was first showing him how to work with wax. You pinched the tea into the mold, and as the wax was poured, it stirred the tea up. 

You smiled as he readied more wax. Resting your head on his shoulder, you ran your hand over his arm. “Thanks for always partaking in my witchy arts and crafts, Vinny.”

Vincent chuckled, resting his hand on yours. He didn’t entirely understand it, but he for sure loved to spend his time making things with you.

“Now tomorrow, we’re going to make a wreath in the shape of a pentagram.” You hummed. “I have a pile of twigs and bones ready to go upstairs.”

Vincent raised an eyebrow, but he just patted your head. Any time with you was time well spent.


End file.
